I love you
by XxTalented-x-CheesexX
Summary: Sam/Spencer oneshot. Spencer sees Sam kissing freddie at the end of iomg. And he's more than a little pissed off...


Just a quick oneshot, showing how I think season 4 should have ended. Spam obviously :P for anyone reading 'Lessons' I havent given up on it, I've just gotten a bit stuck on chapter 4, and I've been really busy lately, and havent had a chance to push through it. I plan to update this week, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>It was like one of those moments in a horror movie, when the stupid girl tentatively unlocked the bathroom door to see if 'scary Mr serial killer' had gone yet, just to find him waiting patiently behind said door, wielding a butchers knife. Only this was her life, and as Sam pulled away from the vomit inducing kiss she'd just willingly laid on Freddie Benson, she caught sight of Spencer across the courtyard.<p>

He was still, too still, with his hands clenched into tight fists. His lips were set into a taught line, and his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Sorry…" she breathed, knowing her voice wouldn't carry across the courtyard, but hoping her eyes would communicate it to him.

"It's cool." Freddie mumbled awkwardly, thinking she was talking to him.

His face was glazed over with an entirely too readable expression, and it took her more self-restraint than she knew she possessed to keep from punching it off. A glance over Freddie's shoulder showed her Spencer's fast retreating figure. She didn't have time for violence.

Freddie opened his mouth to speak, and took a tentative step forward.

"Sam…I-"

"I gotta go." She rushed, taking a deliberate step away from him.

She ran, as fast as she could. Through the class room, past Carly, oblivious of her shouts for her to stop. Through the cafeteria, ignoring the smell of meat, and into the hall way, trying to cut him off before he reached his car. She yanked at the door. Finding it locked, she shrieked in annoyance. She shakily severed the lock with her trusty meat cutter and barrelled into the car park.

His car was still there. She leaned against it, trying to catch her breath, hoping for a few seconds to compose herself, to sort out the muddle of words in her head into actual sentences. But he was already approaching.

Keys in hand, he stopped dead a few feet away from her. Sam straightened up, still panting.

"Not now." He said almost calmly, his face carefully composed and emotionless.

"It's not what you think." She panted, keeping herself backed against the driver's door, blocking his escape route.

"Not NOW Sam." He repeated firmly, his composure slipping.

"YES now." She retorted, and his eyes found hers.

They were blazing. She had never seen him so angry, so hurt. He'd never so much as directed a harsh word towards, and she never wanted him to. She felt her bottom lip tremble.

"I can't… I can't even look at you right now." He breathed, his voice shaking. "Please move."

"No." she refused sticking her chin up defiantly.

"Sam!"

"You are going to listen to me and-"

"Why the hell should I?" he demanded, cutting her off. "I just watched my girlfriend kissing another guy. I really don't wanna hear the details; I got a pretty good view."

"They were on to us!" she shouted. "Freddie's stupid pear pad app clocked that I was in love! I was trying to throw them off the scent. Do you really think I wanted to kiss him?"

Spencer's face went blank. His eyes locked with hers, and she couldn't read the expression in them. She couldn't stop her lip from trembling now, couldn't hide the tears brimming in her eyes. Didn't he know that she would never do anything to hurt him?

"Your… in love?" he whispered.

Sam groaned, and shut her eyes.

"I did not mean to say that." She choked, burying her head in her hands.

"With me?" he verified warily.

"No, with Micky Mouse! Of course with you doofus!" she snapped, watching the corners of his mouth lift with a small smile.

"Carly wouldn't stop asking questions, and Freddie was about 10 minutes from figuring it all out. I panicked…"

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, knowing she would keep talking until he stopped her. Until he forgave her. Until he said what she needed him to say.

"I know it was stupid. I didn't have time to premeditate, and you know my schemes fall down when their not properly planned... like that time I tried to convince Gibby that I was a pirate? Or when I-"

Her sentence was cut dramatically short, when Spencer took three long strides towards her, cupped her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. Her body reacted of its own accord, like it always did when he was in close proximity, and she melted into him, snaking her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes, and his hands moved to her waist, holding her securely against him as she tried to drag him closer.

The kiss was heated, fuelled by the dissipating anger, and lingering vulnerability. His lips were hard and desperate and against hers, and she knew he could taste her tears. He pulled away unwillingly, and brought a hand up to her face to gently wipe her eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
